To evaluate the safety and tolerability of Intron A plus ribavirin in children with chronic hepatitis C. This study will assess the levels of drugs in blood and their activity against the Hepatitis C virus (HCV) during a 12-month treatment period and a 6-month followup period. Approximately 60 children will be enrolled, of which 3 to 6 will be enrolled at USC.